User talk:Dragonrider52
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ty Borden page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 00:31, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Quick question Hi there. I'm unsure about something and since you're pretty much the only other person that have been active lately I would like to ask you your opinion. Do you consider it'd be best to have all infobox the same color (like the one for the episodes and for the characters) or have them change a bit their color heading so that people associate a color with what they are viewing (like the color that is used for the books) --Lol lee lol (talk) 03:50, November 20, 2015 (UTC) So in general I think it is important to have consistent formatting when created pages. However, it may be beneficial if the infoboxes of the character pages are different color from those of the books or episodes etc. It honestly doesn't really matter to me as long as the colors are not too crazy and each type of page (character vs. episode vs. books) has one color that is associated with them. I guess I would say to try it and see how it looks. I personally do like the blue we are using currently, so since I work mostly on character pages, I would say to at least keep those pages the same color we have now. Dragonrider52 (talk) 04:13, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright thank you :) I will probably look up some color to see if it'd be nice or not and if it's not really working I'll just put the book the same way. --Lol lee lol (talk) 04:17, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Latest updates I went to Amy's page to go back to my edit. Like I said I want to have your feedback on "bigger" decision since we're pretty much the only two active members. I propose to rollback two of "Musiclady95"'s edit (and the third one you've already put the page up for deletion). I'm talking about the one on Amy's page and the one on the template for the infobox of characters. On this last one, clearly the intention was to upgrade to the newest Wikia code that goes better with mobile, but I don't know if the automatic one is the best. I liked having the sections and the left/right division for previous/next episode. Unless I hear from you in a really near future, I will rollback Amy's page, but I'll wait more for the infobox's one since I'd really like your input on that. Also, congrats on those 100 edits :) To respond to your questions, definitely rollback Amy's page. It looks like the French was put through a really bad translator for the update and it doesn't make sense. As for the infobox, I'm not really sure what was changed. It looks the same to me. Since you created the infobox and I like the design you had anyway, I think I'll leave it up to you to decide about rolling that back or not. Thank you for the congratulations, you are almost there as well :) Let's keep up our good work. Hopefully I will hear back about becoming an admin soon. I also said in my application that you should be granted adminship as well. We will see. Dragonrider52 (talk) 03:06, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Big edit opinion Well, first of all, we have it :) Now that that is said, I will quickly list the first few things that comes to mind on what should be edited (only referring to "major" edits (aka: the one you need to be an admin or ones that will greatly alter something) - Main navigation bar. Quickly here's how I see it (I would like your input on that) - On this wiki - sub-items - Episodes - List of episodes - Season - Season one - Season two - of the seasons - Characters - List of characters - few general characters like Amy and Ty... - Locations (Since it's already there - Community - sub-items This looks good to me. We definitely need better navigation through the wiki. - The logo. I'm far from a great artist, but here's what I came up with (by any means, if you don't like it just tell me. I prefer having text saying "Heartland Wiki" like we have now than having an ugly logo) This looks good except maybe the text "wiki" should be in the same color as the "Heartland" part. - The background. I was thinking that maybe we could try putting the farm or something along those lines. Or maybe just something like fences or plain that would feel like a ranch. (adding the front pictures that made me think it could be the background, but if we go that way we would need a new picture considering the dimension aren't big enough) I'll leave the background to you. Just make sure it is not tacky or ugly, and it doesn't prevent readibility :) I'll tell you if I don't like it when you change it. I really need to see it implemented first before telling you if it is good or bad. - Changing the location of the episode list. I know, this one I did not technically needed admin rights to do it, but it's only better that way. Here's the idea. The current list of episodes is in "Category:Episodes". That's a bad thing. If you scroll all the way down you'll see that it's the place where the episodes are listed and where we could potentially add filters if there was more. I propose we move it to a page like "List_of_Episodes" and make this one simpler with maybe a little template so that it shows an image or something (don't worry about the "how" part. Those are the kind of stuff I consider fun to do) 'This sounds fine to me, I agree it would be good to try and organize the episode list. I also wanted to let you know that I will be going through the list of articles we have and will be trying to categorize them. Categories may not be the best way to organize, but it is a start. ' I'm waiting for your answer on those before really considering doing any of them. --Lol lee lol (talk) 15:04, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I will let you know if I have any more thoughts, and you can do the same. Dragonrider52 (talk) 16:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Quick note as for the "Category" part you were talking about. I'm not sure I got exactly what you were saying, but the pages "Category:x" are automatically generated. When you're on an article and add them in a category, they are directly linked in the appropriated page. I assumed you deduce that part, but just wanted to make sure. I will work on the navigation bar later today. As soon as I'm done with my writing (getting close to the 10'000 words, I should reach the end soon) As for the logo, it does sound like it would be prettier, I will do it over :) --Lol lee lol (talk) 17:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) You are right that the Category pages are generated, but articles are not put into them automaticallly, as you said you have to add them to the categories. There are many uncategorized pages on the wiki. All I was saying was that I was going to go through the list and start trying to add the to categories. Let me know if you have any other questions. Dragonrider52 (talk) 01:41, December 14, 2015 (UTC)